


V is For Vacation

by FakePlastikTrees



Series: Holiday ABC's 2012 [22]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>V is for vacation</p>
            </blockquote>





	V is For Vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UbiquitousMixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/gifts).



“There is absolutely no way we are going there, Callie.”

Callie’s face falls and she folds her arms across her chest with a pout. “Why the hell not?”

“Because, Callie dearest--” Addison replies, looking over the thick frame of her glasses for only a second, “--we are parents now, and parents don’t go to Dinah Shore.”

“What are you talking about, Addison? Parents go to Dinah Shore.”

Addison shakes her head and then returns her attention to her newspaper. She hears Callie’s retreating footsteps, then silence, and then Callie’s returning footsteps before something deep blue and small is swiftly tossed over the tall gray pages and onto her lap. “Callie, wha--”

“I’ll tell you what, Addison,” Callie begins, “We go to Dinah Shore, I wear that. We don’t go to Dinah Shore, you never see that on me as long as you live.”

Pulling the string bikini up to direct view, Addison audibly gulps and then licks her lips before removing her glasses and watches Callie leave the room with a satisfied grin on her plump lips. “Damn it,” Addison curses under her breath and then calls after the brunette, defeated, “Fine, we can go to Dinah Shore!”


End file.
